Conventional darts is generally are played in a manner of setting scores according to the hit positions on the target. The used target generally has a certain pattern on the surface thereof and can only provide a single and simple game mode. With the needs of improving enjoyment of the games, this kind of darts game has become boring and unsatisfactory.
Various games employing darts have enjoyed considerable popularity with bar patrons and league players as relaxing, competitive games which can be played while socializing. Recently, there has also been an increase in the popularity of darts as a household game.
One problem with such conventional sports-related dart games is their failure to adequately mimic the live action and complex interaction associated with the sports. Another problem with such conventional dart games is the lack of visual similarity to the specific aspects of the sport they are adapting.
Dart games have been used in combination with games such as football, golf and the like. While somewhat successful, there is still room for improvement. The inventor has noticed that automobile racing, specifically NASCAR, has grown immensely in popularity, and continues to grow. However, the inventor is not aware of any darts game that combines the game of darts with automobile racing.
Therefore, there is a need for a darts game that combines the game of darts with various features of automobile racing.